


afterglow

by xmjcx



Series: kristanna smut week [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kristanna Smut Week, Kristanna Smut Week 2020, Turnabout is Fair Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmjcx/pseuds/xmjcx
Summary: Anna has a decision to make between the man she has grown to loathe and the mechanic who pulls her in.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: kristanna smut week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629802
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning for cheating, if that isn't your cup of tea!

  
  
Anna knew that this was wrong.  
  
So very, _very_ wrong.  
  
She hadn’t needed the judgmental look that her sister offered her over the coffee table to confirm that this whole situation was just one big, huge, _gigantic_ shit storm that _she_ had created. After all, it had well and truly been her own doing.  
  
For starters, she should have never agreed to marry a man that she barely knew at the age of nineteen. She had balked when her sister had called her naïve and immature, had grown angry when she proceeded to tell her that she was ridiculous and irresponsible; but now, Anna understood. Now, Anna _agreed_.  
  
Secondly, she should have never allowed her curiosity – and, being honest, sexual attraction – to get the better of her when it came to the handsome, _huge_ mechanic who had fixed her car a few weeks before.  
  
And if it wasn’t bad enough that she found the tall, broad blonde incredibly attractive, she had pursued him with rigor and enthusiasm that she didn’t quite understand herself. She had never felt like this towards another man – not even her fiancé - and though she knew that she should have been more careful, Anna couldn’t seem to help herself. There was something incredibly _intoxicating_ about him that had well and truly piqued her interest, and no matter how hard the redhead tried – and she really _had_ tried – she just could not shake him.  
  
At first, Anna had tried to ignore her feelings; had pushed down all thoughts of him, had refused to let her mind wander to him whatsoever. She had accepted that it was natural to be physically attracted to other people – especially when they looked like _that_ \- but that didn’t mean that she had to go and do anything about it.  
  
Her mind soon changed when she had dream after dream after dream about him, and in the end, Anna couldn’t stop her mind from wandering to him. She didn’t know much about him, apart from his name - _Kristoff_. She had read that on his tag. He had been a little hard-faced at first, but Anna had pushed harder than she would have typically, and her heart had practically fluttered when she eventually got him to crack a smile at her.  
  
Now, Anna found herself thinking of him _relentlessly_. She hadn’t slept with her fiancé in _weeks_ because the guilt had eaten her up inside, and she found herself growing more and more repulsed by Hans with each day that passed. When he kissed her, she imagined him to be taller, broader, _blonder_ , and she had almost whispered Kristoff’s name on several occasions.  
  
God, it was all so _wrong_ ; so stupidly messed up, and Anna knew it. She was a _horrible_ person.  
  
But she still couldn’t stop touching herself to thoughts of _him_.  
  
“What are you going to do?” Elsa asked, raising a brow at her sister; and Anna groaned dramatically. She wanted nothing more than for the ground to swallow her whole.  
  
“I don’t know,” she said, her voice breaking on the words, but she knew that it was a lie. Elsa’s frown deepened, and Anna wondered if her sister knew that it was a lie, too.

.

.

.

  
  
  
  
“Hey, Anna,” Kristoff called out from where he was working on a car engine. Her favourite mechanic hadn’t even bothered to lift up his head to confirm that it was her who had joined him, and Anna wondered whether her recognised the sound of her car of the sound of her footsteps, or maybe even both; and the thought caused her to grin widely.  
  
Anna knew that the most likely – most _reasonable_ \- explanation was the fact that she had made a habit of coming to see the handsome blonde each day, and she suspected that he didn’t have many other regular visitors here at the shop. If he did, she certainly hadn’t bumped in to any.  
  
Kristoff had his back to her as he bent over the car, and Anna’s light blue eyes roamed over him from this angle. She took a moment to appreciate the view before her, and although Anna knew that he would blush furiously if he caught her oggling him like this, she couldn’t _help_ it. Whilst this whole situation was pretty fucked up, it never felt wrong when she was here with him.  
  
Come to think of it, _nothing_ felt wrong when she was here with him.  
  
It only ever felt wrong when she was at home, spending her time with the man she had grown to resent over the past six months.  
  
Kristoff’s blue overalls were hanging low on his hips from where he had rolled them down and tied them at his waist, and his white shirt was practically stuck to his back with sweat. August brought relentless heat to Arendelle, and Anna had dressed for it in the shortest black skater-dress that she could find (and a denim jacket, just in case it got a little breezy later on). Her eyes wandered over the oil stains that were smeared randomly across the expanse of his skin, and without much thought, Anna licked her lips.  
  
The sound of his voice startled her, and Anna’s eyes widened dramatically at his words.  
  
“Enjoying the view?”  
  
He had turned his head slightly – he wasn’t looking over his shoulder at her, since he was still very much bent underneath the hood of the car; and Anna supposed that it was more or less as though he was looking at her from underneath his armpit. His voice didn’t quiver or break, but Anna noticed the way in which his ears flushed red, and _god_ , could he be any more _endearing_?  
  
The redhead should have at least been a _little_ bit embarrassed for being caught out, should have probably feigned modesty for his benefit; but today, she felt _bold_.  
  
“Something like that,” she teased, trying out her most seductive voice. Hans had always told her that she wasn’t sexy – had always told her how cute and innocent she looked and sounded – but the way that Kristoff had looked at her since the first day that she met him, she found herself disagreeing with her fiancé's remarks. “You gonna try and stop me?”  
  
Kristoff stood upright at her words, clearly taken back by her whole demeanor; but he was so _tall_ and he hadn’t been careful with his movements, so he ended up hitting the back of his head against the inside of the hood of the car. There was an audible _thump_ , and Anna frowned, concern crossing over her features as he hissed and brought one of his dirty hands to rub at the back of his golden locks.  
  
“Oh, Kristoff; are you okay?” she asked. Anna completely dropped her attempt to be seductive and sexy, and genuine concern laced her voice. He had hit his head pretty hard, and the redhead felt guilty. Anna took one tentative step towards him, raising her hand as if she could fix it somehow.  
  
Kristoff winced as he rubbed the back of his head vigorously, but he chuckled, too. God, Anna _loved_ that sound. She watched the muscles of his biceps flex as he rubbed his head, and her mouth felt awfully dry. “I - ah. It’s fine. I’m fine. I, uh, I have a thick skull.”  
  
Anna swallowed thickly in an attempt to mask her arousal. “Oh,” she breathed, but her eyes were distracted as they greedily drank in the sight of him from this new angle. His white tee was well and truly stuck to his chest, too; so much so that Anna could make out the outline of his nipples through it, and it stirred the hunger within her. She had been here in his garage for a mere two minutes, and she was already wet.  
  
Kristoff cleared his throat, and he finally dropped his hand from the back of his head. The golden skin of his arms practically glowed in the sunlight, and Anna wanted nothing more than to reach out and run her palms across his sweaty skin. The blonde clenched and unclenched his fists repeatedly as though he didn’t know what to do with his hands, and his eyes darted around the expanse of the room, seeming to want to settle on anything but her.  
  
“Um,” he started, clearly unsure of what to say now that the whole atmosphere had changed. Kristoff seemed to find the tools that were resting by the trunk of the car _awfully_ fascinating all of a sudden, and Anna bit back a smile as she stepped towards him again.  
  
She was so close to him now. Close enough that she could see how his hair was slightly damp, close enough that she could _really_ make out his nipples through the thin fabric of his tee, close enough that she could smell the sweat and the oil and the grease that covered his skin. All of it spurred her on, caused a fire to burn within her in a way that she had never felt before.  
  
Anna had never _wanted_ anyone the way that she wanted him.  
  
“Anna,” Kristoff murmured as she continued her languid approach, and _god_ did she love the way that he said her name. She offered him her most alluring smile – if it even was alluring at all – as she reached out to touch his chest, and his breathing faltered at the movement. Anna knew that she hadn’t gone too far – she only had to cast her eyes down to make out the clear definition of his impressive erection – and she loved the way that he felt underneath her fingers, his abdomen rock hard as she flattened her palm against him.  
  
His plump lips parted as though he wanted to say something to her, but no words not sound escaped them, and Anna was overcome with the urge to step up onto her tiptoes and kiss him senseless. She wanted to lick her way into his mouth, wanted to explore him with her tongue and memorise his taste. She wanted to press her body close to his so that she practically buried herself in him, and she never wanted to escape.  
  
“Anna,” he repeated, practically _pleaded_. She pressed her lower half against his and let out a soft moan as the outline of his hard cock brushed against the bare skin of her thigh. “Anna, we _shouldn’t_ ,” he murmured, but he lowered his head as he spoke.  
  
“Kristoff,” she sighed before she nudged her nose against his. “We _should_.”  
  
Kristoff didn’t need any further encouragement. It was clear that his resolve had snapped – she knew that he had been trying just as much as her to fight this constant gravitational pull between them, but Anna had well and truly thrown in the towel. She had already made up her mind that morning after her conversation with her sister, had already known where this was going to go; but now that his lips were pressed against hers, there was no shadow of a doubt in her mind that she was making the right choice.  
  
It didn’t feel wrong.  
  
Not as he kissed her with passion and hunger and raw, primal need. Not as his teeth clashed with hers due to their enthusiasm to explore, not as his grease-stained hands pawed at her ass over her clean-but-barely-there dress, not as her hands yanked up his sweat-soaked tee so that they could roam all over the chiseled outline of his abdomen. Anna moaned into his mouth as he yanked her impossibly closer to him, and it wasn’t long until they ended up on the cool floor of the garage.  
  
Anna’s legs opened wide without any sense of hesitation as Kristoff rested on top of her, the weight of him comforting and steady. The redhead tossed her head back against the hard surface as she moaned in delight at the feel of him grind himself firmly against her, the pressure teasing her clit. The sensation was _exquisite_ , even through the layers of his overalls and her lacey panties; and Anna needed _more_.  
  
A small growl escaped her throat as she placed her hands on his broad shoulders - _how in the hell was he so_ wide – and pushed him gently. Anna wasn’t a fool; she knew that there was no way she could ever be strong enough to actually push this man off of her if he wasn’t willing – he was too tall and too broad and too _strong_ \- but Kristoff followed her lead immediately and rolled them over so that he was lay on her back and she was straddling his hips.  
  
A satisfied smile flashed across her features at Kristoff’s compliance, and she thought it was incredibly sweet – this way in which he seemed to be able to read her so easily. Anna had never been with anyone who was so in tune with her needs and desires, and the thought thrilled her. Excitement buzzed deep within her, and Anna could no longer hold back from rubbing herself up and down the thick, hard outline of him.  
  
A guttural groan escaped Kristoff’s throat, and the sound was music to her ears. She couldn’t wait to pull that noise from him again and again and again.  
  
She wanted to kiss him, but she also wanted to ravish him, and the throbbing of her clit overruled everything else. Anna could hardly even string together any coherent thought, and she made quick work of tugging down Kristoff’s overalls. A part of her wanted to thoroughly enjoy him and savour this moment – to strip him, and herself, fully; to interlock their naked bodies and take the time to explore one another – but she was far too worked up, far too _desperate_. Anna had to get off, and she needed to see him climax, too.  
  
These last few weeks had been utter _torture_ , to say the least; and she finally had the man of her dreams pliant and willing and wanting beneath her. She wasn’t going to waste any more time – not when they had a whole future ahead of them.  
  
Kristoff’s hips bucked when she wrapped one of her small hands around his cock, and the size of his length and girth alone practically dwarfed her fingers. Anna marveled at the size of him, and found herself almost relieved _not_ to be a virgin. If she wouldn’t have known any better, then the redhead would have been adamant that he wouldn’t fit inside of her; but Anna was more experienced, more confident in her body, and whilst she was sure it would take a minute or two to adjust to his size, she couldn’t wait to be well and truly stretched out around him.  
  
“Anna,” he panted through gritted teeth as she slowly pumped her hand up and down the length of him. She knew that he was struggling; he wanted her just as much as she wanted him – the weeping cock in her hands confirmed that for her – but the worry and concern was equally evident in his frown. “I - _ah_ \- we shouldn’t, we, we need to wait, we can’t-”  
  
“Shh,” she cooed, her hand still pumping his erection as she leaned forward to press a sweet kiss to his lips. Anna was so far gone for this man, and he _had_ to be able to feel her wetness from where she was positioned over him; even through her panties and his overalls. She knew it wasn’t fair not to explain her decision and her feelings to him, but the dull ache in her core dominated over everything else.  
  
First, _this_. Then they can figure out the rest.  
  
Kristoff raised his head off the floor in an attempt to chase her lips when she pulled away from his kiss so that she could sit up straight on top of him once again, but Anna simply grinned at him. The blonde’s eyes fluttered to a close as she released his cock, and although she missed the feel of it in her palm immediately, she had other things to attend to.  
  
She was borderline delirious now – a part of her couldn’t believe that this was really happening, _here_ , on the floor of his auto shop, surrounded by tools and car parts and oil – but she loved the feeling nonetheless. Anna was consumed by passion, by a primal want that she felt so strongly in her gut, and she couldn’t resist the temptation of chasing her release.  
  
The redhead didn’t have the patience to remove her lacey panties – simply couldn’t be bothered to fuss with the fabric when she needed pressure on her pulsing clit – so she used her thumb and index finger to simply pull the material to one side. Kristoff groaned as he watched her, and his head hit the floor with yet another _thump_ , but he didn’t even wince.  
  
Perhaps he hadn’t been joking when he told her that he had a thick skull.  
  
Anna found purchase on top of him once again, and she settled into a more comfortable position. Whilst she wanted nothing more than to plunge his full length inside of her – she could only imagine how _full_ she would feel with Kristoff buried to the hilt within her – a part of her fought against that desire, brushed it aside and murmured _later_. Somehow, that was the only thing that didn’t feel quite right. Ridiculous as it may have seemed – especially since she had come this far with him – Anna didn’t want Kristoff inside of her until she had officially ended things with Hans.  
  
 _Soon_ , she told herself. _By the time tonight comes, he’ll be all yours._  
  
Plus, Anna supposed that they could still have some fun in the meantime.  
  
She slowly moved in order to rest her dripping wet pussy against the base of his cock, just above his balls; and she sighed in relief at the feeling of firm pressure against her clit. It may not have been as satisfying as the feeling of having him pounding into her, but Anna thought that it had to be the next best thing. Even without touching herself prior to this moment, the redhead knew that it wouldn’t take long for her to climax.  
  
“It’s not cheating so long as it doesn’t go in, right?” Anna cooed, a little breathless; and Kristoff honest-to-god _whined_ when she slid herself up his cock. She was so wet that she moved with ease, and she rocked her hips slightly as she followed the same trail back down to the base. The pressure of his hard cock against her clit was more than enough for Anna, and she hummed in pleasure from the friction.  
  
“ _Fuck_ , Anna,” Kristoff moaned from underneath her, his dirty hands finding purchase on her waist. Anna’s breath hitched in her throat as his fingernails dug into her through the material of her dress, and she found herself hoping that it bruised.  
  
She moved slowly at first, her eyes locked onto his as she ground herself on top of him, but Anna could only drag this out for so long before she had to pick up the pace. The throbbing of her clit was almost painful, and she practically sang as she humped against him.  
  
Her wetness had thoroughly soaked his cock, and she slid up and down the bare length of him with ease. Anna could feel Kristoff tensing between her folds as he chased his own release, and his grip of her hips meant that he could nudge her in order to help her to move impossibly faster against him. After a mere few minutes, the pulsating in Anna’s clit grew to tingling in her legs, and she dug her fingers into his shoulders in an attempt to hold on to _something_.  
  
“Oh, shit,” Anna hissed as her hips stuttered, and Kristoff took over as she lost herself in him. His grip tightened on her hips as he pumped her up and down his length, and a wanton moan escaped her throat at the thought of him dominating her tonight.  
  
That was all that it took for Anna to come, and she squirmed relentlessly on top of him as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. Wetness pooled from within her and poured down the length of his angry, purple cock; and with one final grunt, Kristoff joined her over the edge. His cum spurted across his white tee in sticky strands, and her name tumbled from his lips whilst his thighs trembled beneath her.  
  
Once she was well and truly spent, Anna collapsed in a heap on top of him; her entire body trembling and tingling as the aftershocks of her pleasure continued to rage on inside of her. Her swollen nub was still very much pressed up against his cock, and although it was softening from his own release, it still felt incredibly satisfying.  
  
“Holy _shit_ ,” Kristoff whispered as he held her close to him, and Anna’s chest heaved up and down in time with his.  
  
“Yeah,” she said, her own voice barely above a whisper. “Holy shit.”

__

_._

__

.

__

__

.

__

_  
  
  
  
_  
It wasn’t until later in the evening that Anna had the chance to see him again. This time, she isn’t dressed in black – instead, she is dressed in a white cotton dress that falls down to her knees rather than grazes her thighs, and she feels like more of a bride than a temptress. The same denim jacket is draped over her shoulders, and a large white bag is resting in her clenched fist. The boot of her car is filled with many that are a similar size and fullness – after all, she had wanted to leave the apartment that she had shared with her ex-fiancé in one go, hadn’t wanted to return for anything so that she never had to lay eyes on him again.  
  
Anna had spoken to Kristoff, earlier - _afterwards_ \- but she still wasn’t one hundred percent sure that _this_ was what he wanted from her, wasn’t confident that she was allowed to just turn up at his house at eight o’clock in the evening. Still, this had been the first place that she had thought to go – in fact, it had been the only place that she _wanted_ to go. Anna had informed her sister of her decision, of course; but as much as she loved spending time with Elsa, right now, she wanted to be with the man that she had been dreaming of for weeks upon end.  
  
Her heart pounded within her chest when he opened the door, and she was pleasantly surprised to find him looking – well, _cleaner_ than she had ever seen him. Anna noticed immediately that he shaved his stubble right down since she had seen him a few hours prior, and he was dressed in a red flannel shirt that he had rolled up to his elbows paired with some soft blue levis. He wore a pair of navy slippers on his feet, and although he looked a little surprised to see her, he offered her the lop-sided grin that she loved so much.  
  
“I left him,” she blurted out, desperate to get this over and done with so that she could just enjoy being with _him_. “Like, _really_ left him. All of my wardrobe and my stuff – you know, pictures, books, make-up, my...” she trailed off as she realised that she was borderline rambling, but Kristoff didn’t look frustrated or impatient. Instead, he carried on smiling at her like she was the most important thing in his life.  
  
 _God, did she want to be._  
  
“Kris,” she breathed, suddenly lost for words. She no longer felt foolish for coming here, but she did feel a little silly for just standing on his doorstop whilst he – well, _stared_ at her in wonder and disbelief.  
  
Kristoff’s honey-brown eyes seemed to drink her in, and although Anna opened her mouth to say something - _anything_ \- more, she didn’t get the chance; for he reached out to grab her by the hand and tugged her into his home. The blonde practically slammed the front door behind them both, and Anna squealed and dropped the bag she had been carrying to the floor when he swooped her up into his arms effortlessly.  
  
She was _happy_ \- happier than she had ever been in her life – and she never looked back. 


End file.
